Alone
by CelticWolf95
Summary: OC X OC: Two sisters escape from what would have been a life of imprisonment. They head south for the coming winter but are followed by an unknown stranger. Who could he be? What are his intentions? We'll soon find out... UPDATES IN SUMMER


[Author's Note: I wont post the next chapter till...  
A) It's done.  
B) I get enough reviews to motivate me to continue...(Even then it will be a mircle if I ever get the time to even write it.)  
Note on reveiws, do try to leave some nice, non-piffy feedback before you favorite!...Or read and leave whichever is your style...You bad read and leavers you...Nah I'm just kidding, if I harped on yah for that I'd be hypicritical... . anyways...summary, either fave or review whichever you want I'm not picky and I really dont care...I'm writing these fictions to improve my skills for my actual books and to get this burning sensation in the back of my head from playing the games snuffed out...

Disclaimer Junk: not my game yadda yadda and this will count for all pages blah blah blah now stop reading this if you are infact reading it and enjoy!]

[REVISED VERSION: 1.1] (Thanks InfernoAngelofFlare for the suggestions!)

PROLOGUE -  
When the infection hit, other towns were freaking out, while our's wasn't. Our town wasn't too far from the city but still fairly off grid to where that city didn't care that we existed. We heard the news, read the papers, and heard it blaring on our radios about some sickness. Reported deaths but for all we knew, or cared for that matter, we thought it was like any other flu. You get sick, you get better if you get on top of it, you die if you dont. So the day the infection hit OUR town, it was business as usual and everyone was doing what they normally would have done everyday.

Except now within a few days things were gonna get rough...

My father told me the tale on how he was infected, and how the hunger drove him to infect us as well. My sister and I are now in pain from the infection turning us because of him. We now hunt human flesh or the flesh of animals and sometimes our own kind if pickings was slim. We have but a few days before full transition, may as well try to keep our sanity. So he told us as many things he could while are brains slowly sucumbed to the primal instincts of our new selves. That same damn hunger slowly driving us insane...

He told us that while at work someone came bursting through the door, covered in blood and what looked to be animal bites. He and his co-workers set to work cleaning him off and wrapping the largest wounds first and then the smaller ones with whatever was left. After getting the guy some water they asked him what happened. The badly wounded man only said that they were sick, crazy, cannibals. Cannibals was an odd thing to have in this section of the states...So naturally we were terrified. We started asking as to where they were and the man only said that he escaped with his life and didn't care where they were. Suddenly though he began to get woozy and his eyes fluttered and he looked as if he was going to pass out. He coughed and sputtered and blood slowly trickled out of the corners of his mouth and nose. He lurched forward and went silent. We thought he died before he snapped back up moments later with a feral growl. He became rabid and grabbed at the nearest person and tore into him, that person being my dad. My dad though was smart and kicked and punched till the guy was on the ground and then continued the assault.

After the diseased man stopped moving my dad assessed his wounds which were minor but still harbored the same fear...What's going to happen to me now that I'm bit? His co-workers shyed away from him, grabbing whatever was close to hit him with. My father only turned and left the building to make his way home. The sun was strangely bright he told me so he pulled his hood over his eyes. From my memory I saw him walk in with those bites and when I asked him what happened I was only met with a canid growl and then was shrugged off as he made his way to my mother's room. There was a shreik and a loud screech and then some tumbling...then...there was silence.

We were next, I screamed when I saw him...A bloody snarl on his maw like a wolf staring down prey. I ran but he lept at me and bit, soon leaving me there grasping my neck. He would have very possibly killed me but he seemed to stuggle to restrain himself. My little sister was next. She was only three, me being 6. The noise had startled her and she began to cry. From the crack in the doorway I could see him biting into her but pulling back quickly, instead of the neck he bit her arm so she wouldn't bleed to death before she turned, I don't know why he bit me in the neck though...guess it was because he was just as close to snapping and tearing into her.

My theories were about to be proven right because my mother came stumbling out of the room and headed for my sister's crib. She burst through the door and began attacking my father who turned and pinned her to the ground, raising his fists he beat her down...till she didn't struggle anymore... He glared at her body a moment in a beastly smile, but soon it was shadowed in guilt and horror at the act of evil he commited. And soon collapsed by her and cried into her torn and bloody clothes.

I'll never forget what happened...It still haunts my now turned self today...

It was a day after our turning; my father, sister, and me. We had already started going down the path of the Hunter or so some of the few un-infected had called us. We had raided a few stores and got whatever duct tape we could find, for some reason we thought it was neccisary to wrap our ankles, wrists, mid arms and thighs. Our fingernails started growing sharp, our teeth razors, our cravings for flesh more and more frequent. It wouldn't be long before we lost our minds...

My father in his slurring, hissing speech started telling all he remembered and all he knew. Stories, tales, history, common sense, anything we could cram into our brains in hopes that we might retain most or some of it. After the 4th day though, there was no more stories. Our brains shut into the new mindset of an animal, a killer...We stuck around our town for the most part, there was still fairly good pickings from the few un-infected individuals who tried to raid our stores. We claimed this territory as ours for a while but soon the number of things to eat would decrease and soon we would move on to another town or better yet a city.

At the time I was to small to do much anything except flee when the time called for it. My father did most of the hunting, he also carried my sister since I couldn't carry her for very long without getting tired. She would crawl inside the hoodie and cling to his back, she didn't have a jacket yet because she was too small so we had to keep her warm this way.

A few years pass and I'm 10 years of age, my sister now 7, and I begin to get better at killing with my dad. My sister now has a hoodie but still takes pleasure in clinging to dad's back. I swear you'd have to be really good at convincing her, bribing her, or have a crowbar to pry her off... My dad must have been at least 34 now, he was in good shape so it didn't bother him so much to have the urchin clinging to him while he leaped skillfully over rooftops. It would have been a while before I or she could leap as far. At least I could leap far enough to grasp the ledge and climb over. I was also getting better at keeping up with him but having a good sized weight on his back helped me quite a bit.

Things were begining to become fairly slim around town so we began traveling to the city, eating any stray animals or stragglers we could find. I remember the one night we ended up eating a common, that was nasty and I think I threw up quite a bit that night but eventually I stomached enough of it to keep me going. After what seemed like forever but only was a few days short of a week we finally made it to the city. The smells of the place were enticing and well as frightening. I couldn't wait to explore, even my little sister hopped off dad's back to follow me. Though our father wouldn't let us go very far for some reason. We were kids though, so we knew nothing really of the true dangers of travelers with guns or other, meaner infected...

My sister and I would hop around, explore, and even have a play fight or two just to relieve some of the boredom after scavenging. All we saw so far were common's, they didn't bother us if we didn't bother them. But soon we started seeing different infected, my father had met a smoking one once and they were fairly friendly but tended to not like being out in the open which suited us just fine. He smelled funny and had all these crazy, green things that floated around him. My sister and I were facinated by these and constanly chased them around, much to the amusement of the smoking infected and my father. We started calling him Smokey for we never really knew his name and he couldn't remember it anyways. His tongue was his most interesting feature, but we didn't care since we were pretty weird too, and he gave us rides!

One day though, while Smokey was swinging us around and having a blast, an erie roar of another Hunter startled us. We were pulled back quickly and my sister and I proceeded to huddle next to father who was growling and snarling. Smokey took his leave and headed else where, I dont think we ever saw him again afterwards. Soon a dark figure leaped up onto the roof we were on and matched our father's snarls and growls. Our father with a grunt told us to stay back as he stepped forward a bit and reared upward to appear larger than the other. They started hissing and snarling and growling out threats to one another, all I could make out from all the din was 'territory' and 'mine'. Then in a split second there was a scrabble and they started ripping and clawing at eachother with such ferrocity it left us in awe, shock, and pain at seeing the fight. My father swipes with force and true aim at the younger Hunter who yelped in pain as a few of them came crashing down on his head and chest. The younger though weaker than my father was still faster and a few times he dodged a few of my father's blows and swiped back as a counter attack. Eventually though the younger whelp of a Hunter fled yelping like a hurt dog.

My dad claimed the small section of town, it was fair peice of property claimed by that runt, and now we lived in a rusted-out, hollow, hole-filled water tower with a great veiw of the whole territory...

Soon I was 13 and it had been 3 rough years of my father teaching me through his animalistic language tactics for fighting and hunting stronger opponents such as those with guns and other infected. Soon I was going on more dangerous hunts with him, bringing down stragglers from groups of immune, all weilding their guns but silently we dispatched them and dragged them off to feed our small family. We usually only took what we needed, leaving the rest for the others of our new kind...They needed to eat too... Humans made better food than animals and other infected and fed us better too, keeping us energized for the day ahead of us and soon the next. Me and my sister were growing rapidly and thus were bringing down more than our usual shares to feed our growing pains.

Three more years pass and my sister and I are now even more independent that ever, now begining to not need our father as much but my sister still hangs closely to him. She is young, too young for what happened next...

My father and I were patroling our borders, looking out for potential dangers and next meals when we were attacked. A small group of Hunters challenged my father who equally challenged them back to even dare try to take what we gained so many years ago. The fight started out beautifully, the leader of the group went head to head against my father and the group and I stayed back to watch and stay out of it. Soon though the stranger was loosing badly and called for his group to finish him, they were a band of cheaters! I protested and joined in the scrabble fending them off him but I was not as skilled and lost as well. They slay my father and force me to watch, pinning me to that cold, unforgiving pavement...

They claimed the territory, trapping my sister and I with them. They wouldn't let us go on our way, they wouldn't let us go period... So we stayed, stayed in our prison for some undetermined time...

I was forced to sleep near the leader, as if I was his property. I was granted permission to allow my sister to share my nest, but other than that I had no say. We were treated much like a combination of a Trophy and a Chew Toy. The leader was very protective over me as well as overbearing. Though he was possesive over me he didn't show the same courtesy to my sister, I'd have to interveign when the others decided to smack her around... She still carries many of the scars and scratches they left her with, not to mention the mental scars. In order for me to get what I wanted around there for the time being I'd have to do a lot of shmoozing and it made me sick. Shmoozing is a broad term, but luckily it only required ego stroking to the air-headed punk of an alpha and nothing more. They were none the wiser though when my efforts payed off and they started to slack on their guard. We took a few days to build up on strength from hunts with limited supervision, soon there was no supervision at all because they assumed we were under their control. We finally were allowed to escape...

It was late in the night, and the sky was grey. It would rain soon which would be good for covering our tracks. We rose up from our mock sleep and were only met with a snort when we walked out, he assumed we were going out for a few seconds, he assumed wrong. As soon as we were far enough we bolted, time was precious as they would discover our 'trechery' soon... We had to get out and get far... But where to go?... 


End file.
